The invention concerns a sawhorse or other work support apparatus which can be placed in two configurations: a working configuration in which two leg assemblies are erected to support the sawhorse in a working position and a compact, transportable configuration in which the leg assemblies are pivoted to a collapsed position.
A sawhorse is a conventional work support apparatus which includes an elongate upper rail for supporting work pieces and a pair of wedge-shaped leg assemblies attached to either end of the upper rail. When not in use, such conventional sawhorses are typically stored and moved in stacked configurations in which one sawhorse is placed atop another, with the upper rail of the bottom sawhorse fitting into the apices of the top sawhorse's leg assemblies. This makes for inefficient storage and awkard handling of unused sawhorses.
A desirable feature of a sawhorse would be an ability to reconfigure it into a compact position when the horse is stored or moved. This has been a difficult feature to realize, since the sawhorse, by its very nature, must provide a rugged stability when erected for use. Any collapsible or compacting feature of a sawhorse must not detract from its ability to withstand long, hard usage.